


You Can Be Closer To God (Spelled Backwards)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Puppy Dan [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Leather, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Pet Play, Polyamory, Puppy Gear, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “So, Dan, how do you feel about kinky shit?”"Why, thank you for asking me.I am, in fact quite interested in kinky shit.""Like, all kinky shit? The full gamut, from, like, rope to diapers to... I dunno, amputation?""Well, okay, no, I'm a bit more discerning than that."Arin wants to try some stuff. Dan is willing to go along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> I'm not even gonna apologize for that title.

“So, Dan, how do you feel about kinky shit?” 

"Why, thank you for asking me," said Dan, in his best fake game show host voice. "I am, in fact quite interested in kinky shit."

Arin spared a glance from the screen to waggle his eyebrows, and Dan burst out laughing.

"Like, all kinky shit? The full gamut, from, like, rope to diapers to... I dunno, amputation?" 

"Well, okay, no, I'm a bit more discerning than that," said Dan, and he was laughing. "Amputation? Really?"

"I mean, from the way you talk about your dick, why do you even need that extra leg? It's not like you're using it or anything!"

Arin was laughing so hard he had to pause the game, his face turning bright red, slapping his own thighs. 

"If you can cut off my leg, I can cut off your hand," countered Dan. "You've got a mouth, you could use that like a hand, right?"

"But I need my hand," Arin said, making his voice sound pathetic and silly. "How am I supposed to jerk off if I don't have both hands?"

"I love how the first thing you're concerned about is the fact that you won't be able to jerk off, not, like, not being able to play games or draw or whatever," said Dan, and then the rest of the sentence caught up with him. "Wait, you need two hands to jerk off?"

"I told you," said Arin, starting the game back up, "a finger up your ass when you're jerking off? Fucking amazing."

"They do make dildos," said Dan, putting on a scandalized tone of voice. 

As if he hadn't watched Arin jerk off before. As if he hadn't stuck his own fingers up Arin's butt. 

"Well, yeah, but you need to, like, prep yourself, with a dildo, and I can't do that if I've got one hand too. Because then I'd be putting the hand that had just been in my butt on my dick, and that'd be kinda gross, because then I'd have to wash my dick _and_ wash my hands, which would just take time outta my day."

"Precious, precious jerk off time," Dan agreed. 

"Exactly, man," said Arin, and he was still giggling.

"Well, next time on Game Grumps," said Dan, and then he leaned over to turn off the recording equipment, still giggling. 

"You know," Dan said, after Arin had saved and quit the game, "the Lovelies are going to start thinking that we're a thing if we're not careful."

"I mean," said Arin, "we are a thing. We're a bunch of things, aren't we?" He scooted closer to Dan, so that they were hip to hip.

Arin was wearing basketball shorts, and the skin of his leg was very pale against the blue of Dan's jeans. 

"What kinda bunch of things?" Dan wrapped an arm around Arin's shoulders, and he still got butterflies in his stomach from doing it, even after three months.

Infatuation - or whatever the hell it was that he was feeling - sure was a heck of a drug. 

"Well," said Arin, and he snuggled in, his head on Dan's chest, "we're band mates, we're business partners, we're best friends, we're people who periodically touch each other's weiners..."

"Oh my god, Arin," Dan said, and he was laughing, shoving Arin in the side. 

"But we could be more... you know, creative, with our wiener touching!" 

"... Arin, there are only so many things you can do with a penis," Dan said. Then he paused. "There are only so many things you can do with _my_ penis," he amended. 

"You mean I can't put clothespins on your dick?" Arin gave an exaggerated pout, and Dan winced, curling forward.

"No clothespins on my dick," Dan said. 

"What about other kinky shit?"

"Could you be a bit more specific? Or is your idea of kinky shit making me guess what kinky shit you're into?"

"I mean, it could be argued that this could count as foreplay," Arin said, and he wrapped his arm around Dan's middle and pulled him closer, so that Dan was almost in his lap.

"What, you manhandling me?"

"Would it be manhandling if I wasn't a dude?" 

"... what?" Dan gave Arin a confused look, as the sexy flirting came to a screeching halt. 

"If I weren't a man, would I be manhandling you? Or would it be, like, womanhandling or something?" 

"I have no fuckin' idea," said Dan, and he put his hand on Arin's leg. 

"But yeah. No, the flirting would be the feeling out of the kinks and whatnot." 

"I feel like feeling is a kink in and of itself."

Arin snorted, and he kissed Dan, his neck at a slightly awkward angle. 

Dan kissed him back, cupping Arin's chin and wriggling around on the couch, until Arin was lying on his belly, chest to chest with Dan. 

They kissed for an age, or possibly for a few minutes - long enough for Dan to remember what the inside of Arin's mouth tasted like, and what Arin's heart felt like, thundering against Dan's chest through Arin's shirt. 

"So what kinky shit do you wanna talk about?" Dan nuzzled into the hollow of Arin's throat, inhaling the scent of him. Some of Arin's hair stuck to Dan's face, and he pushed it behind Arin's ear. 

"How do you feel about... like, stereotypical kink stuff?"

"You're gonna need to be more specific than that, buddy," said Dan. "There's, like, a zillion different stereotypical kinky things."

"Well, okay, yeah. Like... role playing. Sexy role playing."

"I am so into that, man. You have no idea." Dan grabbed Arin's ass, and he squeezed. "Do you wanna be the naughty little schoolgirl?"

Arin snorted. 

"I was thinking something a little more... unconventional."

"What kind of unconventional?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"... okay. You gotta promise you're not gonna laugh at me.'

"I can promise to try not to?"

"... I guess that's the best I'm gonna get," Arin said, in mock sorrow. "So, uh... how do you feel about pet play?"

"Like... kittens and puppies and shit like that?" 

"Yeah," said Arin. 

“Uh… kinda pleasantly neutral? I don’t hate it, don’t really have an opinion on it. Never done it.”

“Would you wanna try it with me?” 

“You wanna be a nice kitty cat?” Dan scratched under Arin’s chin. 

Arin made a face, pulling back. 

“I was thinking about it a bit… differently,” said Arin. “Like, uh… what if you were my pet? My puppy.”

“... huh.” Dan made a thinking face, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think. “I mean… I don’t think I’d be against it?”

“Like… okay, so how would you feel about, like… gear?”

“Maybe just try the puppy play stuff first? Without the gear first. ‘Cause, you know, all of that… leather and stuff, it’s a little intimidating.”

“Fair enough, yeah,” said Arin. He looked… relieved. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

“But… if it works, then I’d be willing to try the gear and stuff?”

“You don’t have to,” said Arin quickly. “You can totally just, uh… enjoy it.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Well,” said Arin, “uh… next time it comes up, we can do it.” He cleared his throat. “Maybe not at work.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Dan. “Don’t want the office to get too kinky.” 

“Yeah,” Arin said, deadpan. “Wouldn’t want this place to have any tinge of sexuality, with all of this… prudeness going around. LIke there aren’t giant dildos, and coworkers making jokes about “cummies.”” 

Dan snorted, and he prodded Arin in the side. 

* * * 

It didn’t come up for a few days.

Life was busy, Dan and Arin didn’t get any time to themselves, until Arin was over at Dan’s house, and they were making out on Dan’s bed. 

Arin had lost his shirt at some point, and Dan wasn’t wearing any pants. 

At some point, Arin’s leg had pressed between Dan’s legs, and Dan was grinding against Arin’s shin, leisurely rolling his hips, his cock hard and hot in his boxers, leaving a wet spot in the fabric, no doubt leaving a cold, wet spot on Arin’s leg. 

Arin broke their kiss, and he was smirking. 

“You like humping my leg like that?” 

Dan blushed, down to the roots of his hair. 

He’d looked up some of the puppy play, and well… the idea of it seemed… interesting. Even if a lot of the gear looked pretty intimidating. 

“Are you doing the puppy thing? Or just dirty talking me?”

“They can’t be one and the same?” 

“Well, okay, yeah,” said Dan. “Just thought I’d check.”

“Why?”

“Maybe I’ll respond differently,” Dan said defensively. 

“Yeah? Because you’re just a dirty animal,” Arin said. Then he paused. “Is that okay?”

“How about less with the dirty animal, more with the good dog, stuff like that?” 

“How about, like, bad dog?” 

“I could live with that,” said Dan. “Just not, like… insulting my character.”

“Fair enough,” said Arin, and he pressed his knee right up against Dan’s cock. “Are you a good boy?”

“I’m a good boy,” Dan agreed, his voice rough, grinding harder against Arin’s leg. 

“Such a good boy,” said Arin, and he ruffled Dan’s hair. “Such a good dog.”

“Good dog,” Dan parroted.

“Good dogs don’t talk,” Arin said, and he tugged on Dan’s hair in a pointed manner. 

“... woof?” 

Arin burst out laughing. 

“Okay, no, see, you don’t just say woof. You actually bark.”

Dan made an attempt. 

“... we’ll work on that,” said Arin, and he ground his leg harder against Dan’s cock. “C’mon, such a good dog, just like that….”

Dan resisted the urge to say anything, kept his hands on Arin’s thigh, holding on to his pajama pants, full on humping him, moaning, gasping, panting with his mouth wide open. 

On a whim, he let his tongue loll out, fucking Arin’s thigh harder.

His dick was gonna be chafed to hell. 

But Arin was moaning, mumbling “good dog,” and things of that ilk, as Dan fucked his thigh. 

“Gonna cum, doggy? Gonna cum on my leg, puppy?” 

Dan leaned forward, and he took Arin’s pajamas in his teeth and pulled. 

He was drooling on Arin’s leg, as he humped harder, panting with his mouth open, tossing his head like a beast. 

He was a beast, that was what Arin wanted, and he liked to make Arin happy, even if it was in small ways like this. 

Although the orgasm didn’t feel that small. 

It felt pretty big, rounding the corner, bearing down on him as much as he was bearing down on Arin’s leg. 

He came, in his boxers, across Arin’s leg, and he growled when he did it, into the wet fabric. 

“Good dog,” Arin said, and he rubbed the top of Dan’s head, digging his hands into Dan’s hair to massage at his scalp.

Dan made a happy noise and pressed closer, nuzzling into Arin’s thigh, then higher, until his nose was pressed against Arin’s erection. 

This was what dogs did, right?

“Such a rude puppy,” Arin laughed, but he was breathless. He pulled his cock out of his pants, and Dan pressed closer, beginning to lick along it. 

“I didn’t even have to bring the peanut butter out,” said Arin.

Dan paused, pressing his face into Arin’s belly, cackling like a loon.

“Shut up,” Arin said, “I’m working with what we’ve got.”

“What do you mean, working with what we’ve got?”

“Hasn’t everyone heard the jokes about dogs and peanut butter?” 

“Well, okay, yeah, but still. You don’t talk about that when you’re having sex with me.” 

“Why not?”

“Because then I get images in my head that I do _not_ want to think about!”

“Could you please suck my dick?”

“Okay. I’ll suck your dick.”

“Was it that difficult?”

“No, it wasn’t that difficult.” 

Arin was still snickering when Dan took his cock down into his mouth. It became a moan, and Arin’s hands went to Dan’s hair, pulling on it, twisting it around his fingers. 

Dan grinned - he had more experience with this. 

He took Arin’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue rasping across the tip, swirling his tongue and slurping. 

Arin groaned, tugging on Dan’s hair and rolling his hips forward. 

“Yes,” said Arin. “Good dog, fuck, good dog.”

Dan resisted the urge to make a joke - he swallowed it deeper, taking it further down, drooling down his chin to puddle on Arin’s groin. 

"Good... fucking dog, yes, fuck, just like that," Arin panted, and he shoved his cock in deeper, his hand on the back of Dan's head. 

"Mmm," Dan agreed, and he swallowed deeper, beginning to bob his head, kneading at Arin's thigh. 

Arin pulled his cock out of Dan's mouth, and he jerked it,rapid and desperate. He came across Dan's face, strings of cum painting across Dan's face.

"L-l-look at you," said Arin, and he licked his lips, forcing Dan to look up into his face. "You're such a messy puppy, aren't you?"

Dan rolled his eyes, then made eye contact with Arin. Very deliberately, he pressed his face into Arin's shirt, rubbing his face back and forth. 

"You fucker," said Arin, and he gave Dan's hair a yank. "Bad dog."

"There's no such thing as a bad dog," Dan said, in his best lecturing tone, "only bad owners."

"Fuck you." 

"If you ask nicely."

* * * 

Arin had brought cookies.

Dan was eyeing the box, leaning back against the back of the couch. He wanted a cookie. 

"Hey," said Arin, and he glanced over at Dan during their break, smirking like a shark. 

"Hey," said Dan. "Can I get one?"

"You gotta earn 'em first," said Arin. 

"Earn them," Dan said flatly. 

"Yeah," said Arin. He pulled the box open, too slowly, and Dan licked his lips.

Why was he so fixated? 

Maybe he was tired. 

"Gonna be a good boy?"

... oh no. 

Arin was using the dog voice. 

Well, no, the voice that he used when Dan was being a dog. 

"Arin?" 

His voice was cautious. 

"What color are you?"

"Green," said Dan. 

"Okay," said Arin. "You want me to continue?"

"... sure," said Dan. "Will you stop if I say stop?"

"Always."

"Okay." 

"Well," said Arin, and he looked Dan up and down. "Dogs don't go on the furniture, do they?"

"Good dogs do," Dan said in a hopeful tone of voice.

"You haven't proven that you're a good boy," said Arin. "In fact, you're being a bad boy right now, talking like that."

Arin pushed him, gently, and Dan got the message.

He sat on the floor. 

"Good boy," said Arin, and he took out a cookie, holding it out in the palm of his hand.

It was shaped like a dog bone.

Fucker. 

Dan reached out with one hand to pick up the cookie, but Arin gave him a Look. 

Dan sighed, leaning forward, and lipped it out of Arin's palm, crunching on it. It tasted like a graham cracker. 

"Good dog," said Arin, and he ruffled Dan's hair. "Can you do any tricks?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. He kind of wished he had... some kind of puppy accessories. 

Maybe not the... super leather ones, but something to add to the feel of it. 

It felt odd to be fully dressed like this right now- it was honestly kind of uncomfortable, and he kind of wished that he could wag his tail. That he _had_ a tail. 

... wow, he was in some kind of headspace. 

"Can you play dead?" Arin had a toy up.

Instead of trying to play dead, Dan got up on Arin's knees, like a dog investigating something a bit too high up. 

Arin held the biscuit above Dan's head, arm outstretched. 

"Down," said Arin sharply. 

Dan whined in the back of his throat.

"Down," Arin said again. 

Dan got down on his heels, looking up at the cookie.

He wanted it. He wanted it _now_.

... okay, what the hell? He didn't usually slip into a headspace this easily. 

"Good boy," said Arin. "Stay." 

Dan's eyes were still staring up at the treat. 

"Now," said Arin, "can you be a good boy and keep it on your face?"

"Woof," said Dan.

Arin snickered, and he placed the cookie on the bridge of Dan’s nose, forcing Dan to keep his face pointed towards the ceiling. 

"You're like, the weirdest dog," said Arin. "Although there are dogs who yodel."

"... yodel?" Speaking dislodged the cookie, and Dan grabbed it before it could fall on the floor, popping it into his mouth and crunching it happily. 

He ignored Arin’s annoyed expression. 

"Yeah. It's fuckin' weird." Arin paused. "I lost control of the scene when I mentioned the yodeling."

"Yeah, kinda," said Dan, and he licked his lips, a few lone cookie crumbs still dotting them. 

"Well, it's a good start," said Arin, and he patted the couch. "C'mon. Let's get back to work."

"So now I'm allowed on the furniture, huh?" 

"Something like that," said Arin. 

* * * 

"Hey, uh, can I ask a weird question?"

"When have you ever stopped before?" 

"Oh, shut up."

"Dan," Arin said, leaning back in his booth at the restaurant, "just tell me whatever it is that's on your mind." 

Dan snorted, looking down at his chicken sandwich. 

"A lot of stuff is on my mind," Dan said airily.

"Well, okay, the stuff that you're waffling about."

"I'm not -" 

"I swear to fucking god, if you make any jokes about sweet breakfast cereals or Holly's live stream, I will walk out of here and make you pay the bill, _and_ I will make you walk home." 

"You're an asshole," said Dan, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I am indeed," said Arin. "I'm an asshole who gets results!" 

"Fine," said Dan, and he sighed. "What do you get out of, like... what do you get out of the whole dog thing?"

"Huh," said Arin, and he took a bite of his sandwich, staring at the ceiling, trying to arrange his thoughts. 

"Hm?" 

"Just thinking," said Arin. "I think...." 

"You did imply that," said Dan. 

"Shush," said Arin. "So I like the... like, the control aspect of it, right? But I also like the fact that I'm seeing you relax." 

"I relax," Dan said defensively. 

"Jerking off and falling asleep doesn't count as relaxing," said Arin. "I think it might do you some good to like... relax while you're still awake." 

"I relax while I'm awake."

"The five minutes after an orgasm don't count either." Arin prodded Dan in the side. "I mean, I also just like humiliating you, so there you go, y'know?" 

"But I don't really find the dog stuff humiliating," Dan pointed out.

"Fair point," said Arin. "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." He smiled at Dan with a few too many teeth. 

Dan rolled his eyes. 

"I'm hard to embarrass," he informed Arin. 

"I'll find a way," Arin said. "I'll get you, gadget."

Dan snorted.

"That's not what you'd use," Dan said, and he finally finished his sandwich, licking his lips. 

"What's not what I use?"

"That didn't sound like a sentence."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't. "

"I mean, if you wanted to have some kind of... quote that applies to this situation."

"How many cartoons are there about someone trying to humiliate someone else?!" 

"I don't know," Dan said, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm in a weird headspace." 

"It's okay," said Arin. "You need to relax a bit. You're kind of all over the place." He leaned over and patted Dan on the head. "You wanna be a good boy?"

Oh fuck, those words. 

Those two stupid words. 

Those wonderful, amazing words. 

"Yeah," Dan said, and he was... he was possibly slipping into that same headspace. 

"Good boy," said Arin, and he patted Dan on the head again. "I'm gonna pay the bill, then we can go back to my place, okay?"

Dan nodded, slowly. Words were coming a little slower, and it was all buzzy and quiet. 

It was... nice. 

He just followed after Arin, as Arin paid the bill, as they made their way towards the car. 

"I'll have to close the window, so you can't stick your head out of it." 

Dan came out of his headspace, just enough to give Arin a Look. 

"Would you uh, since you're coming back to yourself, I mean, you wanna try any of that gear I was talking about?"

"You have gear for me?"

"Honestly?" Arin looked a bit sheepish, as he started the car. "I, uh, I got it for me, originally."

"What, really?" 

"Yeah." Arin laughed. "I just... felt kinda stupid when I was wearing it, you know? Like, I thought of the stereotype of the weirdo in all the kink garb. Like, I'm just some ugly fat fuck, not someone who would look good in that shit."

"Dude," Dan said, his tone disapproving. "You are not a fat ugly fuck. Quit talking about my buddy like that." He squeezed Arin's knee.

Arin sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was... I shouldn't have said that."

"Are you gonna think that I'm a weird looking kinkster person if I have gear?"

"Nah," said Arin. "Because, like, you're actually _hot_. It'll look hot on you." 

"You're hot too," Dan insisted. 

"Yeah, yeah," Arin said, waving it off, "but you're gonna... you're gonna be the one who looks amazing in it." 

"I guess," said Dan, leaning back. "But if I look weird...."

"I'll say something," said Arin. 

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"So," said Arin, pulling a box out from inside the closet, "I've got a bunch of stuff, so I figure you can figure out what it is you like, what you don't like?"

"Well, what's in there?"

"I've got a harness, I've got a puppy hood, I've got gloves...."

"Could we just do the gloves for now, maybe?" 

All that black leather looked... intimidating. Almost like the shed skin of some kind of terrifying strange animal. 

"Are you okay with knee pads, too?" 

"Yeah, I can do knee pads," said Dan. "If it's because you want me on the floor?" 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he licked his lips. "If that's okay?"

"It's okay," said Dan. "Do you want me to, uh, put something different on, or something?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Your clothes. Do you want me to wear different clothes?" 

"Hmm... would you be okay with just wearing your underwear?"

"Yeah, I think I'd be okay with that."

"Okay," said Dan. 

"Are you ready?" 

Dan nodded, hesitant. 

"Well," said Arin, and his voice went low and sexy, "dogs don't go on the bed, do they?"

"Well," said Dan, "I mean, uh... some dogs are?"

"You're not a dog who can," said Arin. "Down."

Dan cautiously got off of the bed, and he sat on the floor. 

And then he stared up at Arin, and he licked his lips. 

"There's my good boy," said Arin, and he rubbed the top of Dan's head. "Such a good boy."

"Rrrrf?" 

He'd been practicing his dog noises. 

Maybe. 

"Yeah, there's my good boy." Arin slid the collar around Dan's neck, buckling it in place. "Such a good boy."

"Rrf," Dan agreed, nuzzling into Arin's hand.

It was the same kind of quiet that had filled his head earlier - a lot of static electricity, but not... unpleasantly. 

Like white noise, almost. 

"Now, be a good boy and stand up," said Arin, and he tapped Dan on the shoulder. 

Dan stood up. 

"Now, first things first," said Arin, and he was unbuckling Dan's pants, and they dropped around his ankles. "Step out."

Dan did so. 

"Hands out, please."

Dan held them out, and he squirmed as Arin put the mittens on his hands, buckling them up carefully. 

"There you go," said Arin, and he held out the knee pads. "This is gonna be a little tricky."

Dan held out a leg. 

Arin put the knee pad on Dan's knee, then put it on his other one. 

"Okay," said Arin, when Dan was all knee padded up. "Now... down."

He got down on his knees, resting on his knuckles. 

"Such a good boy," said Arin quietly, and he patted his thigh. 

Dan patted Arin on the thigh with his leather covered hand, and Arin rubbed his head. 

Dan made a happy noise. 

"Can you do a trick for me, buddy?" 

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"Up."

Dan paused. 

"Do you want me to stand up or get on my knees?" 

"Dogs don't stand on two feet," Arin said, in a pointed tone of voice. "They also don't talk." 

“Arf,” said Dan. 

“Up on your knees, puppy,” said Arin, and Dan did so, his hands on Arin’s thighs. 

“I should try that puppy tie on you some time,” Arin said casually, and he rubbed Dan’s face between two hands, before kissing him on the nose. 

Dan crossed his eyes. 

Arin laughed. 

"Wanna play, puppy?" Arin dug through the box, pulling out a dog pull toy, which had a loop on each end. He dangled it from one finger, and he held it out to Dan.

Dan eyed it, then leaned over, taking it delicately into his mouth. 

Arin tugged on it, gently, and Dan tugged back. 

"You gonna let me have it, puppy?" 

Dan growled, shaking his head. 

He was a little bit worried about doing something bad to his teeth, but... no, Arin wasn't pulling too hard. 

"Such a fierce puppy," Arin said, and he pulled a little harder, then let go, forcing Dan flat on his butt.

"I'm not sure who won that one," said Arin, and he ruffled Dan's hair. "But I got a treat for you. You want a treat?" 

Dan nodded, then got up on his knees, the rope toy still in his mouth. He reached up with his hands, but his hands were... kind of useless right now, what with the gloves on. 

He whined, looking up at Arin, his hands resting on Arin's knees. 

"Down," Arin said sternly. "Good dogs don't jump up on people." 

"Rrf," Dan said, around the rope toy. He shook his head, and attempted to growl. 

It was harder than it looked - his throat protested, and his nose felt odd.

"Good boy," said Arin, and he let go of it. "Nice doggy."

Dan woofed.

"Now," said Arin, and he licked his lips. "You're a good boy. Good boys get to go on the bed."

Dan climbed onto the bed, and Arin was looking at him a particularly predatory way. 

Oh my. 

That was quite a lump in Arin's pajama pants. 

Think like a dog. What would a dog do?

Dan stuck his face into Arin's lap, and he nuzzled into Arin's thigh, that one spot where the thigh met the torso.

"That's not very polite," Arin said, and he shoved Dan onto his back, so that Dan was sprawled out, slightly ridiculous looking. 

"Lookit that tummy," said Arin, and was crouching over Dan, his hands on Dan's tummy, rubbing it. 

"Good boy, such a good puppy," said Arin, and he was tickling a bit, which made Dan squirm and wriggle, his left foot kicking out. 

"Aww, doggy kicks, lookit those doggy kicks!" Arin looked down and kissed Dan's tummy. Then he kissed Dan's navel. 

Dan squalled, and he cackled. 

"Time to check the puppy," Arin said in a sing song voice, and he slid his hands under the waistband of Dan's boxers. He made eye contact, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Dan nodded.

"Let's see how... healthy you are," Arin said, and he licked his lips, looking along the line of Dan's body. 

Dan wasn't hard just yet - his dick was thinking about it, at the very least.

"If I were a puppy like you, I'd probably just stick my face in it like this, wouldn't I?" He pressed his cheek into Dan's thigh, and he licked the soft head of Dan's cock. 

Dan moaned, his hips rocking forward.

"Such a good puppy," Arin cooed. "C'mon, get nice and hard for me. Let me see your nice, thick cock."

Dan squirmed harder, as Arin wrapped his lips around Dan's cock, and he sucked on it, hard enough that Dan was getting thicker, getting harder, swelling with blood. 

Dan moaned, and he thrust up, into Arin's mouth. 

He was hard in no time, good and hard, and Arin wrapped his hand around the whole length of him. 

It was all... good. All of it was good, and his brain was almost empty, full of that same pleasant white noise that had been running up and down his nerves, leaving him horny and on edge, but... calm. 

He didn't even know what kind of calm it was, but it was satisfying, on some visceral level. 

"I think... I should check how good this lovely cock feels," Arin said, and that pulled Dan out of headspace for a minute. 

He made eye contact, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and gave him another squeeze, then pulled back, getting off the bed to go rummage in a bedside drawer.

Dan made to roll over, but Arin snapped his fingers. 

"Stay," Arin said, in a firm tone of voice. 

Dan whined, but stayed in place.

Arin shucked his own clothes off, his pajama pants and his boxers. He grabbed the bottle of what was probably lube, and he covered his fingers up. 

Dan watched, licking his lips, as Arin fingered himself open, humping up against his hand. 

"Such a good dog, staying still like that. Good boy." Dan panted. "Be a good boy, stay still, yeah, like that." 

Arin walked over on his knees, and he crouched over Dan, the head of Dan's cock pressing right up against the wet, sticky cleft of his ass. 

"Fuck, okay, be a good dog and stay still. I'm gonna... make sure your knot is working right."

_Knot?_ Dan mouthed. 

_Go with it,_ mouthed Arin. 

"Such a good boy," said Arin, and he was lining the head of Dan's cock up with his hole, then sinking down onto it, slowly, moaning at the lovely thick stretch of it. 

Dan whimpered, and he bit his lip. He wished he could say something, but this made it... more. Not talking, just whimpering, whining, squirming under Arin as Arin stayed there, fully seated. 

Arin was rubbing his own cock, jerking off with an intensity that was a bit surprising. 

Just how into this whole puppy role play thing was Arin? 

Pretty fucking into it, seemingly. 

"Good boy," Arin said. "This isn't how you doggies normally fuck, but... this isn't how you normally do it, but isn't it nice?" He rolled his hips, his ass squeezing and tightening around Dan's cock. "Ooo, such a good boy...."

Dan whined, thrusting up mindlessly. Think puppy. Think of being a dog, think of being a mindless creature, think of just being an animal that took its pleasure. 

It went against a lot of his instincts, but fuck it. 

It was pretty fucking obvious it was making Arin happy. 

He yipped and yelped as his hips moved faster, getting closer and closer to his orgasm, as close as he could get without going over the edge.

"Such a good fucking puppy," Arin groaned, and he ground down against Dan, squeezing Dan's cock inside, keeping it as deep inside of himself as he could. "I can feel your knot, fuck, Dan, Dan, oh, _fuck_!"

Arin came across Dan's stomach, and Dan shuddered, still pumping up into Arin, until his own orgasm finally hit him like a sack full of batteries, and he came inside of Arin, his hips stuttering up, his cock swelling, then his cock twitched feebly, as Arin did the thing where he ended up milking Dan's cock, until Dan felt like he was going to turn inside out. 

"G-g-good boy," Arin said, and he patted Dan on the head. 

"I think I'm done being a puppy," Dan mumbled, and he yawned widely. His whole head was... kind of fuzzy, full of something or other. 

But he was done being a puppy for the moment. 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he pulled off, wincing a bit, then flopping down next to him. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay," said Dan, and he nuzzled into Arin's hand, when Arin cupped his cheek. 

"Good boy," said Arin, and Dan grinned sleepily. 

* * *

"Hey, uh, Arin?" Dan cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat. 

"Hmm?" 

"You know that... you know, the whole puppy play thing we've been doing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh, we've been doing a bunch of stuff, you know? But, uh, I was thinking we could try some... like, some stuff that's more... role play type thing?"

"Yeah, that might be interesting," Arin agreed. "What were you thinking of?"

Dan laid it out. 

"... huh. Might be kinda hard for me, honestly." 

"You think?"

"Well, the only way to do it is to try!" 

* * * 

Dan lay on his stomach, staring up at Arin, who was fiddling with his tablet. 

Dan whined.

Arin stuck a foot out to pat Dan on the head with, awkward but affectionate. 

Dan tried to grab at Arin's ankle, but he lacked in hands - he was still wearing those puppy mitts. 

Arin used his other foot to shove Dan's hands away from his ankle, and Dan whined again.

"I know, buddy," Arin said, still very obviously distracted. "I gotta finish this, then I can play with you."

Dan crawled back over to the couch, where the new toy Arin had gotten him was. He took it into his mouth - still awkward - and he carried it over to Arin. 

He put the toy on top of Arin's foot.

Arin looked down at his foot, then at the big brown eyes looking up at him hopefully. 

"Later, buddy," Arin said. 

Dan whined, taking the toy into his mouth.

It was a football, made out of rubber, smaller than usual, and it squeaked when he bit it.

Hey. 

That was actually pretty damn satisfying.

Dan bit into the football again, and it gave a long honk. 

He saw Arin flinch, and he grinned around the thing in his mouth, settling down to begin really chewing on the toy, using his back teeth, to get more strength behind his bites. 

The toy squeaked like a dying mouse.

Dan pretended he didn't hear the sound of Arin shifting in his seat, or Arin sighing, or Arin tapping his pen. 

He was a dog. Dog's didn't care about that stuff.

Arin got off of his chair, crouching in front of Dan. He tried to grab one end of the toy. 

Dan back off, and he drew his lips back, in an attempt at a growl. 

"You are _not_ pulling that bullshit with me," Arin warned.

Dan whined, and he let go of the toy, which was now slimy with his drool.

"Good boy," Arin said, and he ruffled Dan's hair, the same way you'd ruffle a dog's ears. The toy went on the desk.

Dan whined, licking Arin's fingers, and Arin made a face, but accepted it. 

"You want some attention, buddy?" 

Dan barked. 

"Good boy, answering," said Arin, and he stroked down the length of Dan's back, pausing to give his butt a squeeze. 

Then he paused. 

"Stay," he told Dan. 

Dan stayed. 

Of course he did. What else was he gonna do?

... he could, theoretically, follow after Arin, but on all fours like this, he wouldn't get really far. 

Possibly, Arin would trip, which would admittedly be pretty funny, but probably not in the spirit of the thing. 

But now Arin was coming along, and he was wearing a downright devious expression. 

"Lemme see a play bow," said Arin, and Dan actually remembered that pose - he'd been reading up on dog behavior, on Arin's behest.

Dan put his hands down in front of him, pressing his face towards the floor, his rear end up in the air. 

And then there was a hand on his butt, and another hand on his other cheek, and Arin was... holding him open?! 

Dan whined, squirming, and Arin paused. 

"You okay, buddy?"

Dan tapped on the floor two times - he'd normally give a thumbs up, but he was currently lacking in thumbs. So two taps for yes, one tap for no. 

"Good boy," Arin said, and then he was pressing forward and kissing along Dan's ass, licking at the rim, still holding Dan open with both hands. 

It was a good thing Dan had washed to the degree that he had, before they’d gotten started. 

Dan tried not to speak, letting the quiet static in his head cover up everything, leaving him wriggling and panting, his cock growing hard, slapping right up against his belly.

It was weird to be wandering around naked, but he saw why Arin liked it so much. 

He liked the attention. 

Arin began to lick even more, his tongue filling Dan up, and Dan whimpered and yipped, humping back against Arin's mouth, and then Arin was biting his butt cheek, and Arin's fingers were sliding in, aided by his spit, although there was gonna be more lube needed, if things kept up as they were going. 

And there it was - the familiar pop of a lube bottle, and then one of Arin’s thick fingers was inside of Dan, splitting him in half in such a good way, enough to make his toes curl, panting and sobbing. 

Fuck. 

How was Arin so fucking good at that? 

Arin's finger curled against Dan's prostate, and Dan jerked forward - bit back the urge to say anything, just yelped and gasped, whining and humping forward. 

"Such a good dog," Arin said, and he was full on fucking Dan's ass with his fingers, jamming against his prostate, until Dan's whole body was on edge, his toes curling, his face pressed into his arms. 

He came - dryly - after who knew how long. 

It almost _hurt_ , it was uncomfortable to the point that he almost called red, but no, it kept going, it was... it was the kind of intensity that Dan only really associated with the times he'd imbibed certain chemicals. 

Although this had less dry mouth, more head spinning. 

"Such a good puppy," Arin cooed. "I felt that. Felt your ass get all tight and throb."

Ah. 

So Arin was in a dirtier mood than Dan had thought he was. 

"I'm gonna fill you up with my cock," said Arin, and he was panting. He added another finger, and another, until there were three fingers inside of him, and Arin was just... going to town.

There was lube dripping down his leg, and it was cold, but also it was... it was all so filling, his head full of white noise, his teeth digging into his arm, his hips beginning to ache, but who the fuck cared?

"Now," Arin all but _purred_ , and his hands were on Dan's hips, one of them sticky with lube, the other one dry, squeezing hard enough that there might be fingerprints. 

"Rrrr?" 

"Now," said Arin, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna breed my good little puppy." 

_Breed?_

That was a new one. 

The tip of Arin's cock slid into Dan, so easily, so calmly, and it was slick, it was... it was....

_Fuck_.

"Such a good fucking dog, you dirty fucker," Arin moaned. "Good dog, fuck, keep at it, don't stop, it feels... you're so tight, such a good little dog for me, letting me breed you like this, fuck!"

Dan humped back against Arin, and he lolled his tongue out, trying to thrust back against Arin as hard as he could, until his very ankles were shaking. 

Arin draped himself across Dan's back, and he was _heavy_ , heavy enough that Dan's knees shook a bit, but then Arin was reaching down and around, to grab at Dan's cock and squeeze it, from root to tip and back again. 

"Look at that nice cock," Arin cooed in Dan's ear, and he was balls deep, barely thrusting, mostly just swiveling his hips to get deeper, brushing against Dan's prostate. 

Dan whined, panting as hard as he could. 

He was going a little fuzzy headed, from the sex, from the headspace, from... all of it.

It was all just this side of overwhelming. Any little bit of extra stimulus would probably send him over the edge, into some kind of panic attack. 

But Arin just... held him there. Arin fucked him until his eyes crossed, and Arin whispered filthy who even knew what into his ear, and he jerked Dan awkwardly, hard enough that it was almost good enough to get Dan there, all the way across. 

Arin began to pull out more, fucking harder, his cock beginning to swell, and his cock was filling Dan up, leaving him full, leaving him panting and sobbing and desperate, so desperate he was maybe using a few words, but barking them out, but none of that mattered, because he was so close, _so_ close to whatever point it was that he was galloping towards, and nothing mattered - not the sudden new heat in his ass, not the intense pressure building in his gut, not the fact that he couldn't remember how to speak.

Nothing mattered - none of it - and he just howled as he came and came, hard enough that it got him in the chin, across his chest, leaving him panting and shaking, sobbing and yipping like the dog he was trying to be. 

"Shh," Arin said, and he was wrapping around Dan like a friendly snake, nuzzling into the back of Dan's neck and just holding him. 

"I'm here, it's okay," Arin whispered. "It's okay."

He was sweaty enough that his shirt was sticking to Dan's back, peppering Dan's shoulders with kisses. 

"Rrrf?" 

"Yeah, there's my good boy," Arin said, and he pulled out, carefully.

There was an unpleasant... wet sensation, and then he was empty again - achingly empty. 

Dan collapsed onto his belly, nuzzling his face into the carpet. 

"What do you need, puppy? You can speak."

"Sleep," Dan mumbled, and he groped awkwardly with his mittened hands, to try to pull Arin closer. 

"Okay." Arin kissed the top of Dan's head. "I'll be right here."

"Rrrf." 

"Good boy."

* * * 

Dan woke up sometime later, his head foggy, his butt aching in the best way possible. 

He was going to need to go to the bathroom very soon. 

But first... his mouth was dry, and it tasted horrible. 

"Hey buddy," said Arin, and he put a hand on top of Dan's head. 

Dan squirmed - Arin was next to him on the floor, fiddling around on his laptop. 

Dan yawned, his tongue sticking up, and he tried to sit up. His hands were overheated, and the collar was beginning to get itchy. 

He scratched at it, ineffectual. 

"You want out?" Arin's face was concerned, but sweet. 

Dan nodded. 

"Good boy, telling me what you want."

* * *

First the gloves came off - Dan flexed his fingers, wriggling them, enjoying the cool air across his knuckles. 

Then the collar came off, and now he was an odd mix of... free, and empty. 

He whined, unexpectedly, and then he covered his mouth with one hand, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Arin, and he was looking something close to smug. "Sometimes headspace can be kind of hard to drop."

Dan cleared his throat.

"Yeah," he said, and his voice was hoarse. "Although, uh, if you'll excuse me."

The bathroom was calling his name. 

* * * 

Dan lay on the couch, recovering. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was recovering from. 

Everything felt a bit... odd. Like everything was one or two seconds just out of sync. Like he was watching a movie that was buffering just a bit wrong. 

Arin handed him a glass of water. 

"You okay in there?"

"I think so?" Dan blinked, trying to get his mind to behave. 

"What are you feeling right now?" Arin sat on the chair next to him, reaching out to squeeze Dan's foot. 

"Like... I'm slowed down," Dan said. "Like it's a bit... something or other. I'm not sure what." 

"I think I understand," said Arin. "It sounds like you're disassociating a bit?" 

"Maybe?" 

"Well," said Arin, "I'll be here when you need me, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Arin ruffled Dan's hair. 

"You wanna have dinner?" 

"Okay."

Arin kissed his forehead. 

* * * 

A few days later, the quiet had finally left Dan's head, and he was more or less back to himself. 

That had been a lot of fun. Like, a lot, a _lot_ of fun. 

But there was... he could do more.

He just wasn't sure what. 

* * * 

"Hey, Arin?"

"What's up?" 

"How would you feel about, uh... using all the gear on me?"

"What, _all_ the gear?" 

"Yeah. Sure. All the gear."

"... dude. That's, like, the hottest thing ever."

Dan snorted. 

"You're easy to rile up," he informed Arin. 

"I can't help it," said Arin. "You're just so good looking." 

Dan snorted, but his cheeks were heating up. 

* * *

For once, they did it at Dan's house. 

Arin brought all of the gear in a duffel bag, and he looked far too pleased with himself. 

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Dan, taking a deep breath. 

"Do you want me to tie your hair back, or do you wanna do it yourself?"

"Why do I need to tie my hair back?" 

"I got this hood for me, not for your sentient q-tip on legs self," said Arin. "It won't fit over your head unless we tie your hair back."

"Could you do it?" Dan looked sheepish. "I'm not exactly used to it."

"Sit on the floor," said Arin, indicating between his open legs. "Okay, ready?" 

"It's not like you're beating me," said Dan. "It's just hair."

Arin gathered Dan's hair up, and he tied it back, carefully. 

"How are you so good of this?"

"Have you seen Suzy's hair? You don't think she does all that stuff herself, do you?"

"What, you do her makeup?"

"Well, no, I don't do her makeup, but I do her hair with her sometimes. Anyway, she likes it when I do it." 

"It's nice," Dan allowed, as Arin's fingers stroked through his hair. "Are you ready to put the hood on?"

"Maybe I should take my shirt off," Dan said. "I don't think I'll be able to take it off, with the hood on."

"Right," said Arin, and he laughed. "Sorry, I'm, uh... I'm jumping the gun a bit."

"You're excited?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "I've kinda... been thinking about it a lot."

Dan snickered.

"Been thinking about it during your alone time?"

"I mean, does it count as alone time if Suzy is lying in bed next to me?"

"You jerk off thinking about me while you're lying next to Suzy?" That was surprising. "Why not just jerk off to Suzy?"

"I like some variety in my jerk off material," said Arin, grabbing the neck of Dan's shirt and pulling it up and over. "Sometimes I start in one place and end in another, but the end result is still just cum all over my tummy."

"You don't even cum on her tits?"

"It's not masturbation if I cum on her tits. Then it's me cumming on her tits." 

"I guess... but seriously?"

"I'm not gonna wake her up and say "Hey, by the way, I'm jerking off to the idea of Dan in a puppy hood, can I just cum on your tits?" That'd be weird."

"What, because it'd be too... weird?"

"No, because it's rude to wake someone up when they're sleeping, especially when you can get yourself off well enough."

"... fair enough," said Dan. 

He shivered - the air was cooler, especially as shirtless as he was, and goosebumps were already starting to form. 

Although was he chilled, or was he just excited to be having some fun with Arin? 

"So, uh... when you said all the gear, I thought you might want to try, like... all the gear. Including the tail, and the harness, as well as the hood and the gloves and whatnot."

"I'd be willing to try them," Dan allowed. "But, uh... how does it work?" 

"Well, there's two options for the tail," said Arin. "I've go the butt plug tail, which is kinda self explanatory, and there's another tail, that kind of... attaches to you like a belt?"

"What do you wanna do in the scene?" 

"Well, I want to play with you," said Arin, and he blushed - it's always a bit strange to be that straightforward about your desires. "Maybe some sexual stuff?"

"That sounds like a fun time," Dan agreed. He licked his lips. "What's the hood like?"

"Kinda like a sensory deprivation type thing? You can still use your mouth, though." 

Dan nodded, squirming. 

"I'll... try the plug tail," he allowed. "And the harness. Although I've never worn a harness before."

"Have you ever had this kind of plug in you before?"

Dan shook his head. 

Arin smirked. 

"You wanna get it nice and wet for me?"

"... pardon?" 

"In your mouth. Can I put it in your mouth before I put it in your butt?"

"Was it in _your_ butt?"

"First, no. Second, you have literally eaten my ass. How would this be any different?"

"It just... is." 

"Well, I never used it." 

"And now you want to put it in my mouth."

"And now I want to put it in your mouth."

"... fair enough." 

Before he could lose his nerve, Dan opened his mouth.

Arin shoved the plug in, and Dan sucked on it, like a pacifier or a lollipop. 

"Get it nice and wet, there's my good boy," said Arin, and he was going to Dan's drawer, taking out the bottle of lube. 

Dan... well, he knew he looked a bit foolish, but fuck it. 

Kink is foolish. Sex is foolish. 

_Life_ is foolish, when you get down to it, and anyway, he made a living wearing spandex and singing about boners, so could he really judge when something was foolish or not?

So he sucked on the toy, his hands at his sides, and he let Arin bend him over, gently, onto the bed, until his ass was in the air and his face was in the mattress.

The tail part of the butt plug was made of silicone, and it was an interesting sensation, when he moved his head back and forth. 

... maybe he was dropping into headspace. He wasn't entirely sure yet. 

Arin's fingers were cold when they slid inside of him, and Dan tried not to whimper too hard, sucking harder on the toy, trying not to chew on it. 

If he ended up with an oral fixation, it would be the icing on the cake.

He got off on wearing leather and crawling around on the floor, and now he was gonna have an oral fixation. 

Arin was ruining him for normal people.

As if he had ever been normal.

Dan was jolted out of his thoughts by the plug being pulled out of his mouth, and he whined.

"Sh," Arin said. "It's okay." 

The tail was inside of Dan, and it was... heavy. He clenched around it, and it sent a weird little shiver up his back, which was unexpected, but it was... it was nice. 

Why was it nice?

Who the fuck cared?

Dan let himself be helped onto his knees, careful not to put too much weight on his ass, because he'd heard horror stories about things getting caught up there.

(He didn't have much experience with butt plugs - at least, not with wearing them). 

Arin disappeared for a minute, and then came back, his hands smelling like soap. 

"Now," said Arin, and there was the collar in his hand. 

It wasn't a very fancy collar - it was old brown leather, clearly taken from the pet store. It didn't seem to be one of those important capital-C collars that one saw endless kinksters writing endless poetry about - it looked like it was going to be fulfilling the same job that the harness did, which is to say, it was a handle. 

Still, Dan shivered.

He'd worn it a few times, but it felt... more so than usual. 

He wasn't sure why. 

When it was buckled around his neck, he sighed, releasing the tension that he held right under his skin that he wasn't even aware of. 

"There's my good boy," Arin said quietly. "Gimme your paw, puppy."

Dan held out his left hand, beginning to breathe quieter, deeper, filling his diaphragm and emptying it out, like he was preparing to sing. 

"Good boy," Arin said, and then he was putting the other mitt on Dan's hand, rendering them more or less useless. 

At least, useless as hands. 

As paws, they worked pretty well. They even helped Dan walk on his knuckles, which was much easier on his wrists. 

"Now," said Arin, and he held up the harness. "Stand up for a second, buddy."

It wasn't that complicated - four straps, two went around his pecs, two went over his shoulders. The leather was stiff - obviously kind of new. The metal was cold. 

"Isn't that nice," Arin said, and he took a step back, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. "It, uh... it suits you."

He grabbed Dan by one of the straps of the harness, and he pulled him closer, kissing him. 

It was a dirty kiss, with his whole mouth, his lips and his tongue and his teeth, moving from holding on to the harness to the collar, forcing Dan's neck at a slightly uncomfortable angle. 

Arin's finger was tucked under the d-ring of the collar, and when they broke apart, he was panting like a dog himself. 

"Fuck," Arin mumbled, and then they were kissing again, Dan putting his mittened hands on Arin's hips, clumsily trying to hold on, his bare cock hard against Arin's belly. 

There was air on the back of Dan's neck, which was novel, and his head was full of pleasant white noise, and it was all ever so slightly overwhelming, but it was just enough to make his knees wobble.

"Well," said Arin, and he licked his lips. "I guess... we need the final touch, huh?" Then he paused. "Actually, no, knee pads. Then the final touch."

Dan snorted - even in his fuzzy headed state, that was pretty funny. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and he knelt in front of Dan, fastening the knee pads where they belonged. 

"Now," said Arin, "down."

This was a bit like going to shul - rise and sit down, rise and sit down. 

Imagine, showing up to shul dressed like this.

Dan snorted, the mental image dancing around his head. 

Arin made eye contact, raising an eyebrow. 

Dan tapped the ground twice - all was good.

"You're a weird dog," said Arin, and then he was taking out the last piece of gear, and seeing it made Dan's heart beat faster.

It was the hood. 

It was a black hood, with a black muzzle, pointed black ears. The bottom of it was open enough that Dan could open his mouth, but otherwise... he was pretty restricted. He could see okay, but the leather redirected his breathing back on his face, and it was warm and humid already, and a bit hard to see. 

"There's my good boy," said Arin, and he kissed the tip of the hood, on the extra bit of leather that was Dan's "nose". "Such a good boy."

Dan attempted to wag his tail, and that was an _odd_ sensation, feeling the silicone waggle, moving the toy just enough inside of him that it made certain bits of him sit up and take notice. 

"You wanna play, buddy?" Arin grabbed a new toy - what looked like a human baby's teething ring, no doubt chosen because Dan would be able to actually chew on it. "C'mon. Want the toy?" 

Dan reached for it, then remembered his unusable hands, and tried to reach forward with his mouth.

The nose of the hood hit the toy before his mouth did, and it took a bit of navigating to get his mouth on it. 

“Good boy,” said Arin, and he was holding on to the toy with one finger, as Dan clamped his teeth down and pulled it towards him, resting back on his heels.

Which pushed the damn tail a bit further into him, which made him sit up again, whimpering around the toy in his mouth. 

Arin snickered, and he pulled, gently, using just his finger. 

“Gonna get it,” he told Dan. “Who’s a good boy then?” 

Dan growled, or at least tried to - the human throat isn’t really meant for that kind of thing. 

“Hey, none of that!” Arin tapped Dan on the nose, and Dan whined, letting go of the toy.

Arin took the toy, and he kissed the top of Dan’s head.

Dan groaned - this could take forever, and he… wasn’t entirely sure if he could talk or not. 

Wow. 

He’d never been this far down. 

“Water? Do you want water, buddy?”

Vigorous nodding. 

“Okay, sure.” Arin stood up fully, going to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of water. 

Then he paused. 

“Okay,” he said, and he sounded a bit cautious. “I’m want to try something a little weird.”

Dan cocked his head, indicating interest. 

“Would you wanna try drinking out of my hand?”

Dan paused. How would that work?

But fuck it. 

He had a piece of wagging silicone in his butt. What was spilling a little water?

So he nodded.

“Good boy, trying something new like this,” said Arin, his voice quiet.

This seemed to be a new voice from him - he was… he was looking at Dan with a very intense expression, and Dan wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

It wasn’t like this was some kind of weird kinky sex act.

It was very intimate, though. 

With a bit of trial and error, he managed it, delicately sipping water out of Arin’s cupped hand. 

“Good boy,” Arin said, his voice rough. He put the water bottle on the floor next to him, and he sat down, grabbing either side of the mask and shaking Dan’s head back and forth gently. 

Dan didn’t entirely understand what was going on, but there was something deep and complicated in Arin’s eyes, and he wasn’t gonna question that, because sometimes odd things are what stick with us. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Arin said, and he licked his lips, his eyes going darker. “How about… how about I reward you for being such a good boy, hmm?”

“Rrrr?” Dan tilted his head to the side, endeavoring to communicate canine interest. 

“But first,” Arin said, “I need to get the lube. Because I was a dumbass and accidentally knocked it under the bed.”

Dan snickered, and Arin rolled his eyes fondly. 

Although a wicked idea entered Dan’s mind, as soon as Arin was groping around under the bed. 

* * * 

Arin didn’t seem to notice something was up, until he felt Dan sniffing along his butt.

“What are you doin’, bud?” His voice was muffled.

Dan grabbed the hem of Arin’s pajama pants and pulled them down in his teeth, until Arin’s butt was revealed to the bit of the world that was the inside of the bedroom. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arin sounded incredulous. 

Dan paused. 

“That doesn’t mean stop,” Arin said quickly. “But could you _get_ any more cliche?” 

Dan snickered, and he licked Arin, from balls to the top of his butt. It was a bit difficult with the hood, but he just managed. 

Arin made an undignified noise, wriggling under him, and Dan snickered, and began to lick again, clumsily. 

He didn’t have the use of his hands, or he would have been able to make things more interesting, but as it was, all he could really do was lap and slurp, until drool was pattering down onto Ain’s calves, and Arin was moaning, his hips rocking back against Dan’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Dan, I’m… dude, okay, stop,” Arin said, and Dan backed up, panting with his tongue lolling out. 

He was gonna need more water. 

Thank god Arin had showered right before they started. 

Arin wriggled out from under the bed, holding the lube, and he smiled at Dan indulgently. 

“You’re a naughty puppy,” he informed Dan, “but such a good boy!”

“Rrrf!” 

“Exactly,” Arin said agreeably, drizzling lube onto his fingers and sliding them into himself. 

He fucked himself open - no doubt aided by Dan’s spit - in record time, and Dan licked his lips, watching Arin’s fingers sink in, knuckle by knuckle. 

“Be a good boy,” Arin panted. “Fuck, oh, _fuck_ , Dan….”

“Wrrf!” 

Arin chuckled in the back of his throat, and he pulled his fingers out, turning around hastily and applying lube to Dan’s cock. 

“I know what a puppy like you wants to do,” he told Dan, and then he was turning around again, spreading his knees wide and presenting his ass to Dan. 

“Rrrrf?”

“You want to mount up,” said Arin. “You just want to stick your dick inside of me, don’t you?”

Dan whined, and he pawed at Arin’s thigh, then clumsily climbed on top of Arin, jabbing his cock towards Arin’s hole. The tail was shifting inside of him, which was bringing up more goosebumps, more arousal puddling in his gut like so much water.

Was he in headspace, or was he just accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything with his hands even if he tried?

The head of his cock smeared across Arin’s hole, until Arin spread his knees wider, reaching back with one hand to spread his ass open wider, allowing Dan to finally - _finally!_ \- slide in.

They both moaned, and Dan bit down on Arin’s shoulder. 

It was impulse - he wasn’t usually one to bite or mark, but… fuck, he just… had to. He had to get his dick as deep inside of Arin inside, had to hold on to Arin’s middle with his useless hands, had to just fuck him, fuck him like an animal.

Although now the song was in his head. 

Goddamn it. 

But that wasn’t a thing to worry about right now. 

Right now, he had Arin’s skin under his teeth, Arin’s ass surrounding him, and Arin’s other shoulder was moving, as Arin jerked himself off, gasping and panting as desperately as Dan was. 

“Fuck, good dog, oh, fuck, Dan, yes, fuck, oh… _oh!_ ” 

Arin came. 

Arin came spectacularly, hard enough that some of it got on Dan’s arm, and Arin was shaking, and Dan was biting him harder as the pressure at the base of his spine just snapped, until he was cumming as well, shoving his cock as deep inside of Arin as possible and shaking as well, letting go of the bite mark and licking the sore pink spot.

He’d even left tooth marks. 

Shit. 

“Good… good dog,” said Arin, and he wriggled out from under Dan, so that he was lying flat on his back on the floor. “Such a good boy.”

Dan whined, not sure what to do, not entirely sure what he was feeling, but… shit, he was feeling… something.

Arin made eye contact, and he patted his chest. 

Dan cautiously crawled forward, lying between Arin’s legs, his chin on Arin’s chest, his arms tucked under Arin’s thighs. 

Arin kissed the tip of Dan’s nose, and he smiled. 

“Such a good dog.”

Dan whined quietly, and he sighed, his head full of that same static white noise.

He closed his eyes, and he finally relaxed, down to his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take requests!


End file.
